One Sweet Love
by Miss Blockus
Summary: Her eye caught a quite delicious looking piece of fudge in the window...How fudge can sometimes be the start of a relationship. One-shot, revised version.


**A/N:** My second story on here, based on the song One Sweet Love by Sara Bareillies. She is one of my favorite music artists, i love all of her songs :) well, anywho, dont be to harsh

I dont own Naruto.

* * *

"…_The things I dream that I can do, I'll open up the moon for you, just come down soon_…" Hinata sang quietly while strolling down the busy Konoha streets. "_The time that I've taken, I pray is not wasted..._" Her long, black hair, swinging from side to side as she walked. Her insipid eyes looking in the windows of small shops as she passed.

Her pastel orbs locked onto a quite delicious looking piece of fudge while window shopping. Smiling softly she started into the sweet shop but was cut off by a loud bang at the end of the street. Turning around she found the source of the clamor. Her smile growing wider and a light blush mounting on her cheeks she quietly said, "Oh, Naruto".

There was Naruto at the end of the road covered in pots and pans at a local ramen stand. A light chuckle found its' way out of her mouth as a noodle fell off his nose and into his jacket. "Hinata-chan!" hollered her loud mouthed friend at the end of the street as he stood up and handed the irritated looking owner his cooking utensils while noodles found their way off of his hair and clothes.

"Hello Naruto." She said calmly as he came running up to her and pulled her up into a tight embrace, causing the blush to increase tenfold.

"What are you doing out and about?" he asked curiously as he put her back down.

"J-just browsing." Hinata said looking up into his clear blue eyes.

"Mind if I come with you? Sakura ditched me to go dress hunting with Ino," he pouted. The look on his face was absolutely adorable, she couldn't possible turn him down.

"O-of course you can."

"Great!" he shouted while jumping in the air.

Hinata chuckled and motioned for him to come with her to the sweet shop. As she walked up to the counter she spotted her companion eyeing the caramel candies on the shelf, she giggled and turned back to the cashier. "May I have a pound of that fudge in the window please?" she asked pointing with her finger to the window in the far left of the store.

"Of course, that will be-"

"Ah! Good choice Hinata, that looks amazing." He stated, a little bit of drool finding its way out of the corner of his mouth.

The cashier gave him an irritated glare and finished what he had started to say. "-160 yen, please." Hinata nodded and started to pull out her money when Naruto pushed her hands down and gave a wide grin.

"It's all cool, Hinata, I got it," He said handing the correct amount of money to the man at the counter and letting out a chuckle, "just as long as I get a piece."

Hinata smiled shyly, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and grinned, grabbing the bag of fudge he had bought on the way out of the shop. They stopped outside of a sandwich shop and sat down at one of the outside tables, releasing the chocolate from its wax paper confines. Taking off a piece she handed it to Naruto who greedily accepted.

Eating the bit of fudge in one bite Naruto 'mmmm-ed' his response, "Wow…"

She laughed and wiped a smudge of the chocolate off the corner of his mouth, "I'm guessing it's good?" He nodded enthusiastically. Breaking off a piece for herself she stuck it in her mouth quickly and savored the flavor. "Your right, it is good." She laughed, letting her head rest onto her upturned palm, "I remember the first day I tried fudge…" she said, letting the statement trail off.

"Really? When?" Naruto asked, chewing on another piece of the chocolaty treat.

Hinata shook her head and smiled, "It's a long story."

Naruto grinned, "I like long stories, maybe over dinner sometime then."

A light blush adorned her cheeks at the thought of going to dinner with Naruto. _Kind of like a…date?_ "I like dinner…" she said biting her lip and smiling, a little embarrassed.

He turned and let a smirk mount his lips, "Good." he laughed, taking Hinata's hand and leading her from the table, "Then maybe we can-"

"Naruto!" someone barked at the end of the street.

"Ah!" he jumped, startled by the sudden shout of his name. He turned to see Sakura standing with Ino down by the ramen stand he had crashed into earlier, holding a few bags. He groaned and turned back to Hinata, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I will talk to you later though?" he smirked.

"Uh, y-yeah." She said a little surprised at his sudden abruptness in needing to leave. He gave her a big grin and lifted his hand to her face, wiping off a crumb from the bottom of her lip and sticking it into his mouth.

Naruto smiled, "It tasted even better." He chuckled letting go of her hand. "Bye." He said quietly, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Hinata stood there stunned. He had just kissed her. _Naruto _had just kissed her. Now granted, it wasn't on the mouth or anything but she still considered it a kiss of sorts. Slowly, a small smile made its way upon her lips as she watched him walk away towards where he first came from earlier that day. Grabbing her bag of fudge she made her way towards the Hyuuga compound as the sun slowly set on the village of Konoha, singing quietly her song from before. "The_ time that I've taken, I pray is not wasted. Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_"


End file.
